One Piece
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Mundo de One Piece. Personaje nuevo. ¿Quien no soño con estar en este mundo? ¿Verdad que seria divertido? Mi version de esta idea. Cuando un nuevo personaje llega de casualidad a la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas ¿Que pasara? Un personaje que necesitara rehacer su vida, y encontrará todo en los tripulantes del Oro Jackson ¿Pero que pasara con ejecucion del Rey de los Piratas?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! He vuelto aquí con otro fan fic de One Piece. Un tanto diferente. Puesto que he este estilo de fics los he visto a menudo por aquí y es el típico ¿Qué pasaría si uno mismo tuviera la posibilidad de estar dentro del mundo de One Piece? Supongo que todos los fanáticos nos lo hemos preguntado. Y bueno, me imagine toda una situación que quise escribir y subir a Fanfiction. Espero que disfruten del nuevo fic.**

**Advertencia****: Primero que nada One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, en este fic, yo solo he agregado un personaje ficticion, inventado por mí.**

**Segundo, el fic, contendrá situaciones violentas y vocabulario inadecuado. Si no es de su agrado, les recomiendo que no lo lean. **

**Solo aclaró por las dudas… Bueno, ahora sí: **

Se despertó en ese frío sótano. Todo estaba oscuro y húmedo. Se preguntó por qué tenía que pasarle eso. A pesar de vivir cual esclava en esa casa, el señor Drek siempre la había mantenido bien cuidad y tratada, nunca le faltaba nada y siempre obtenía regalos extras que otras esclavas no tenían. Con 13 años, Neba había experimentado múltiples situaciones, cuya mente de apenas preadolescente no lograba entender.

Se puso de pie con el frío granito sobre sus descalzos pies y camino entre los demás esclavos intentando no pisarles ninguna extremidad del cuerpo. ¡Que locura era esa! ¡Todo había pasado en un segundo! El señor Drek había enfermado de una extraña enfermedad y a la semana había dejado éste mundo, este miserable mundo donde la única felicidad que Neba podía tolerar era el amor incondicional que ese hombre le tenía. La trataba como si fuese una mujer, como si ella no fuese lo que era, una esclava. Incluso el señor la había "perdonado" y no había tenido que hacerse la marca que todo esclavo poseía, esa horrorosa marca que te acompañaría el resto de la vida, marcándote, para que nunca olvides lo que eras.

Subía por las escaleras para encontrarse a la Señora Drek sentada en la cocina, su vestido negro y de luto, y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la obligaron a retroceder para no interrumpir aquel momento. Si… Conocía a la señora Drek y sabía que ésta no tolerase que su marido amara más a una pequeña niña que a ella. Se puso de pie en cuanto sintió su presencia y la fulminó con la mirada. La parte más prehistórica de su cerebro le alarmó peligro, y supo que debía huir de esa habitación lo antes posible, pero la mujer fue mucho más rápida y la tomo por la asquerosa tela que denominaba vestido.

**¿A dónde crees que vas, perrita?** – Esas palabras la dejaron atónitas ¿Desde cuándo una mujer con esa clase social utilizaba dicho vocabulario –**Tú te quedas aquí – **

Jaló del vestido, y la hizo retroceder bruscamente. La tiró al suelo y la contempló de arriba abajo. Neba vio como el rostro de la mujer cambio de furibundo a satisfecha, estaba planeando algo malo ¿Pero qué? El hecho de que una mujer tan fina y delicada fuese capaz de hacerle algo semejante la asustaba. ¿Qué clase de gente eran esos nobles? Y se volvió a preguntar cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí. La mujer suspiró y le clavó en su pecho, el taco aguja que llevaba puesto.

**Dos años… - **Murmuró diabólicamente – **Dos años soportándote… Soportando que él te amé más, soportando que te dé más que a mí… ¿Sabes qué tipo de golpe es ese? ¡En el orgullo! – **Gritó lo que dejo helada a Neba – **Tú eras su esclavita preferida… y yo tenía que guardar silencio… pero… ¡No más! – **

Sus finas manos, trabajadas y cuidadas la levantaron del pequeño corsé desgastado, y Neba sintió como sus vertebras rechinaban pidiendo auxilio. El dolor la hizo emitir un gemido, la señora Drek la soltó, dejándola parada frente a ella, y luego de tomarla por sus largos cabellos color cobre, tomó un cuchillo de cocina, y los corto desesperadamente.

**Sé que a él le gustaban tus largos cabellos… pero… ¡Ya no los quiero! – **Exclamó mientras tiraba los cabellos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Los esparció por toda la habitación, dejando pequeños destellos dorados sobre el salón – **Y ahora… - **La apuntó con el arma blanca, a lo que Neba pensó que sería su fin

Pero la mujer la tomo de la muñeca y violentamente la encamino hacia la puerta de la casa. La tiró por las escaleras de la entrada, lo que hizo que sufriera varios golpes, tanto en la espalda como en la cabeza, pero nada grave, o al menos eso creía. Se puso de pie con dificultad mientras se sacudía el resto de los cabellos… Eso la puso mal… ahora éstos llegaban un poco más arriba de los hombros… ¡Que…! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se forzó a no llorar.

**Bien Señor Fotexs ¡Ahí la tiene! ¡Ahora deme lo que es mío! – **

Neba volteó al ver que la señora Drek miraba fijo detrás de ella y allí lo vio. Un hombre en un pequeño carruaje, éste se bajó y la contempló de arriba abajo. Esas actitudes ya la estaban molestando. El hombre era corto y gordo, desagradablemente engreído y poseía una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

**¿Cuánto dijiste que tenía? ¿13 verdades? - ** La mujer asintió desde su hogar - **¡Bien! Es muy bonita y es carne fresca, así que si… me la llevó, Kait, dale a la señora Drek los berrys que demando – **

Un joven muchacho que yacía al lado de Fotexs corrió con una caja en brazos, y se la entregó. Luego de que la señora verificase que todo estaba en orden, ingreso a su casa, dejándola sola con lo que parecía un definitivamente pervertido. El hombre se acercó a ella y le tomó la falda del vestido, la contempló unos momentos.

**Bien… En cuento llegues te daré un vestido como la gente – **Anunció y luego de que Kait le pusiera un esposas y la atara a la carroza, el hombre gordo y feo se subió en ella.

Los caballos comenzaron a caminar y en cuando la carroza comenzó a arrastrase, ella sintió el jalón que la obligaba a caminar detrás. Contempló la casa una vez más. Esa casa que tanto había querido, el señor Drek que la había hecho vivir una vida valiosa, a pesar de todo. Todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos se fueron desvaneciendo a medida que fue entrando al bosque y los robustos arboles le impidieron la vista de la gloriosa mansión.

Horas y horas. Y las camino sin parar. No podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir caminando, pero al divisar una gran choza en medió del bosque, se alegró. Kait se acercó a ella y le desabrocho las esposas. Neba le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, que aunque supo era estúpido, la hizo sentirse mejor.

Esa mejoría de ánimo se esfumó cuando divisó que su, ahora, horroroso dueño se acercó a ella con esa asquerosa sonrisa. Intentó no demostrar sus temerosos sentimientos y levanto bien el mentón de forma decidida.

**Que cosa más rara… - **Murmuró el hombre - **¿Quién iba a decir que compraría a la amante del señor Drek por tan poco precio - ** ¡¿Amante?! Ella no había sido… ¿O sí? – **Pero bueno… Supongo que la mujer te hubiese echado hace mucho si no hubiese sido por él – **Eso también lo tenía presente, se dijo – **Así que… ahora que eres mía ¡Kait! Trae la yerra para marcar a la muchacha – **

¡No! Nadie la iba a marcar como a una vaca más del ganado. Espero el momento en el que el muchacho se fue e intentó divisar en la mirada de Frotexs su distracción. Y fue en ese segundo cuando la encontró. Se distrajo para tomar el fierro caliente y rojo de las manos de Kait. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, lo golpeo con sus puños, de tal manera que el gordo cayó sobre sí mismo. Y supo que ese era el momento.

Pegó media vuelta y comenzó a correr camino al bosque ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Qué importaba? No podía volver a la casa del señor Drek, no que ahora su mujer era la que mandaba. Corrió y corrió intentando no detenerse por nada. Y lo logró. Los árboles se iba abriendo paso entre ella, hasta que delante de sus ojos, la silueta de un hombre apareció. Intentó frenar y eso la hizo perder el equilibrio logrando caer de cara, puso los brazos y amortiguando el golpe, se echó al piso. Levantó la mirada y lo contempló. Los rayos de sol lograban que su figura luciera más majestuosa, poderosa. Los cabellos negros que revoloteaban por la fresca brisa… La sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte de su rostro… Los ojos… Sus ojos eran poderosos y temibles… Y el bigote que decoraba su rostro le daba un toque familiar… ¿Quién era ese tipo? Le resultaba tan conocido….

Escucho las voces de Frotexs y sus esclavos… corriendo hacia ella. Llevando la marca que no quería llevar. Se puso de pie y miro fijamente al hombre quien no hizo más sonreírle de una manera sorprendido.

**Ayúdame, por favor – **Se puso detrás de él, confiando plenamente en su mirada, en la clase de hombre que parecía ser…

Frotexs llegó al momento que ella se paraba detrás de él. El desagradable hombre se empalideció al momento que observaba al extraño. Dio dos pasos atrás, cosa que llamo a atención de Neba. ¿Quién era este tipo que había hecho retroceder a un egocéntrico hombre?

**Solo quiero a la niña… Es de mi propiedad … - **Tartamudeó escondiendo la yerra

**¿La niña?** **¿Tu propiedad? ¿Quién lo dice? – **Rio mientras daba tres pasos adelante

**Yo…** **Eh… - **Frotexs desvió la mirada a sus sirvientes

**¿Qué es eso?** **¿Vas a marcarla? – **Preguntó con tono duro y firme

**No yo solo…** - El hombre tiró la yerra lejos de sí

**Veté de aquí o sufrirás las consecuencias de haberte metido donde no te llaman **– El morocho pego media vuelta y camino con la mirada oscura, fija en el camino

**Bien**… - Murmuró el noble – **Neba ¡Ven aquí, ya! Nos vamos – **

**¡No! La niña o va a ningún lado – **Dijo volviéndose a ella – **Ella no es tu esclava ni de nadie, entiéndelo – **

Vasto una mirada para que el tipo saliera huyendo hacia su casa en el bosque, quizás llamase a la guardia y la mandara para aquí. Después de todo el tipo que yacía delante de ella había violado su orgullo, mandándolo y asustándolo. Lo miró fijo, sin quitarle la mirada de en sima mientras ésta hacia lo mismo.

Neba se percató de que más hombres se encontraban a su alrededor, todos sentados, bebiendo, comiendo, pero sin quitar la mirada de ella. Contempló sus vestimentas… parecían ser… Pero no… No podían ser piratas, no en esas tierras, quizás solo marineros mercantes… aunque no parecían serlo. Tomo valor y dijo:

**Gracias, en serio, me salvaste de algo que ya no toleraba más… - **Desvió su mirada y luego la volvió a posar sobre el hombre - **¿Cómo te llamas? – **

**Roger – **

Cayó en la cuenta de que si lo conocía.

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue. ¿Me dicen que les pareció por favor? Gracias, esperare sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Cómo han estado? Aquí vuelvo con la actualización de éste nuevo fic. Quisiera agradecerle el comentario a Caigdimo. Espero poder llevar las personalidades de los personajes lo más semejantes posible, sobre todo de aquellos personajes como Roger y su tripulación que poco aparecen en el anime/manga por lo que es más difícil de ilustrar. **

**Recuerden que éste fic tendrá temas violentos, fuera de lugar y vocabulario vulgar, y que las personas que son susceptibles a éste tipo de cosas, están advertidas.**

El hombre parecía tranquilo, relajado y a la vez emocionado. Neba se preguntó si eso era posible, ese tipo de paradojas… ¿Eran posibles en un ser humano? Se quedó de pie frente e él, inmóvil. Intentando pensar en algo. ¡Su vida era…! Acaba de escaparse de un rotundo maltratador de personas y se encontraba cara a cara con los piratas más temibles de todo el mundo. ¿Qué lógica tenia aquello? Había escuchado rumores, rumores acerca de Gold Roger y su tripulación. Un leve temor comenzó a surgir en su espalda, en el momento que el morocho soltó una carcajada.

**Yo… Gracias – **Alcanzó a decir tímidamente

**No agradezcas –** Le dijo, sorprendiéndola

**¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?** – Intentó despistar al hombre, y así poder escapar lo antes posible

**Volverá…** - Murmuró dejándola confundida – **Ese tipo volverá, junto con la guardia de la ciudad – **Pegó media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía su navío – **No tengo ganas de esto – **Bufó y le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres –**Vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la isla lo antes posible – **Anunció. Y todos los hombres se pusieron de pie.

Neba los contempló mientras todos se dirigían, sin vacilar, detrás de su capitán. Había escuchado historias, rumores, típicas leyendas que contaban las aventuras de los piratas más populares y despiadados de los mares. Y en un lugar como el Nuevo Mundo, donde éstos abundaban, no era extraño tener miedo o incluso muchas veces encontrarse con alguno. Todo dependía de suerte, cosa que claramente ella no tenía. Cuando lograba escapar de algo, otra cosa peor llegaba a su vida. Escuchó gritos de hombres, y volteó a ver.

Un gran ejercito del noble se acercaba corriendo portando armas, lanzas y otros objetos punzantes. Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Se asustó de solo pensar cual era la razón por la que ese hombre había sabido de la llegada del ejército. Recupero la conciencia, y se dio cuenta que si no se apuraba y se escondía, la terminarían llevando de nuevo a su cárcel. Y si esto pasaba, luego de escaparse… Quien sabe lo que podría pasarle. Comenzó a correr hacía donde se encontraba el majestuoso barco del pirata. Sin vacilar, se dijo. Se acercó lo suficiente como para que todos allí pudieran verla.

**¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – **Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, luego pensaría como zafar de eso, después de todo, siempre lo hacía

Quedó petrificada al ver la sonrisa del capitán. No sabía si asustarse o si sentirse aliviada. Volteó bruscamente al escuchar los insultos que los atacantes le hacían a la esclava traidora y fue entonces cuando una cuerda golpeo su cabeza. Volvió a voltear, esta vez hacía el buque, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo de la soga. Rápidamente comenzaron tirar de ésta, y Neba subió libremente por el babor del barco, contempló a los hombres que la estaban intentando atacar, y fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que el navío había comenzado a moverse. Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que el miedo comenzó a subirle por la espalda ¿Había hecho lo correcto? En ese momento no sabía que era lo que le daba más miedo, si el señor Fotexs o si la tripulación más temida del mundo. Tragó saliva en el momento que sintió como dos manos la tomaban por los hombros y tiraban de ella hasta el interior de la cubierta. Cayó exhausta por le fuerza hecha al sostenerse de la soga, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a hacer semejante esfuerzo, y levanto la mirada temerosamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en el morocho, quien no hacía más que sonreírle de una manera simpática y perturbadora. Con miedo y entusiasmo a la vez. Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha. Dos jóvenes, contempló. Un pelirrojo que poseía un simpático sombrero de paja y… ¿Un payaso? La idea la extraño un poco… Bueno en realidad… Mucho.

**Yo… - **Volvió a mirar a Roger, quien no la había quitado la mirada de encima – **Gracias… - **Alcanzó a decir antes que el miedo la petrificara

**¿Y bien?** **¿Cómo te llamas? - ** Preguntó éste curioso – **Después de todo, si vas a viajar con nosotros, debería saber tu nombre ¿No crees? – **

**Yo… Me llamo Neba… - **Se puso de pie en cuanto el capitán se acercó y asustada, retrocedió hasta chocarse con la baranda del barco.

**¿Neba?** **Bien… **- Murmuró mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía ella. Estaba segura que ese hombre olía el miedo, huir era imposible, sobre todo después de haberse subido a ese bote. Quizás si se hubiese quedado en tierra, ella… - **¿En verdad quieres ser nuestra nakama o solo nos has utilizado para salvarte? – **Al notar que el rostro de la muchacha se tornó mucho más pálido, el hombre soltó una carcajada - **¡Esta bien! – **Volteó bruscamente – **Puedes bajarte en la siguiente isla, no vamos a retenerte aquí – **Apuntó hacía los dos hombres más jóvenes y luego de suspirar, soltó una de sus sonrisas – **Ustedes, muéstrenle el barco… Ya decidiremos donde dormirá - **

Tanto el muchacho como el… ¿Payaso? Se acercaron rápidamente hacía él, al parecer ambos estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión acerca de si tenían ganas o no de mostrarle el navío a la joven. Cuando el capitán se alejó a más de 20 pasos de ella, Neba se sintió aliviada. Dejó que sus hombros se destensen y los relajó. Suspiró y luego clavó la mirada en las dos personas que se acercaron rápidamente a ella. Los miró incrédula, esperando que alguno de los dos emitiera palabra.

**¿Por qué somos nosotros los que tenemos que mostrarle el barco? – **Reprochó el… el más extraño, concluyó Neba

**¿Y por qué no?** – El pelirrojo freno cuando se encontró a unos metros de la muchacha – **Preséntate – **Le dio un pequeño codazo a su compañero, que desenvolvió en un grito un tanto… insoportable

**¡No eres nadie para hacer eso!** – Exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada – **Además, si tan ansioso estas ¿Por qué no te presentas tú primero? – **

**Bien… - **Dijo después de bufar ante la actitud del payaso – **Eres Neba ¿Verdad? – **Le dedicó una sonrisa – **Mi nombre es Shanks, y él – **Apuntó a su compañero – **Es Buggy – **

**¡Oi! ¿Quién te dijo que quería que sepa mi nombre? – **Se puso frente a la mujer y clavó su amenazante mirada en ella – **Además… Solo ésta aquí por conveniencia… Estará solo unos días y se bajará en la primer isla que nos crucemos ¿Qué sentido tiene mostrarle el barco? – **

**Me desagradas – **Dijo Neba al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua – **Déjame en paz – **Esta vez, ella se cruzó de brazos – **Además… tu no entiendes nada – **

**¿Nada? – **Dijo confundido - **¿Nada de qué? – **

**¡¿Vez?! – **Exclamó la chica, dejando en ridículo al payaso

**¡Maldita!** – Otra vez ese chillido insufrible, pensó Neba al tiempo en que se escondía detrás del pelirrojo

**Oi, Buggy, ya déjala –** Superó y volteó para poder hablar con la joven - **¿Qué estabas haciendo corriendo el bosque así? – **

**¿No está claro? – **Preguntó la muchacha – **Yo… yo soy una esclava… Fui vendida y… - **Las rodillas le fallaron, logrando que ésta se desplome – **Y termine en manos de ese hombre… él quería marcarme… - **Murmuró al tiempo que desviaba la mirada –** Yo… no quiero ser una esclava… Quiero ser libre ¿Qué no puedo tener la libertad que todos tienen? – **

Le limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que había comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas ¡Qué vergüenza! Estaba demostrando los sentimientos que se prometió jamás demostrar, por su bien, por el bien de todos. Se puso de pie rápidamente, para no demostrar debilidad, se recordó que estaba tratando con auténticos piratas… Y no solo auténticos… Si no con, seguramente, los hombres más buscados del mundo. La risa del capitán la sorprendió y la asustó a la vez, volteó a mirarlo y allí estaba. No sabía porque, pero ese hombre le causaba varios sentimiento opuestos, por empezar… Admiración y terror. Parecía ser un hombre simpático, pero a la vez… Un verdadero demonio, pensó mientras intentaba no caer rendida bajo esos petrificantes ojos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Pensó que tal vez… esa mirada… la lograba hipnotizar.

**Puedes tenerla… - **Dijo el morocho alzando sus brazos – **Todo el mundo es digno de la libertad. Para eso, somos lo que somos ¿No? ¿Quién tiene más libertad que un pirata? – **La carcajada la dejó atónita.

¿Quién tiene más libertad que un pirata? Esas últimas palabras la dejaron pensativa, al menos por unos momentos. Intentó filosofar acerca de una respuesta a esa pregunta, intentando contradecir al hombre, pero… ¿Era posible? Esa pregunta solo podía tener una respuesta: Nadie. Pero, su orgullo intentó no quedarse con esa respuesta seguir intentando deducir la verdadera respuesta. Cuando el capitán apareció junto a ella, todo su cuerpo sufrió un calosfrío, ese tipo sí que daba miedo. ¿En qué momento había llegado a su lado? Sonrió simpáticamente, lo que asombró a la pequeña.

**Veo que ya has conocido a estos dos – **Dijo haciendo referencia a los aprendices de la tripulación - **¿Qué demonios es esto? – **Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba el asqueroso trapo que simulaba ser un vestido – **Oi, Rayleigh – **Un hombre que llevaba unos anteojos redondos y una cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo derecho se acercó lentamente - **¿Acaso no hay algún otro vestido en el barco? –**

**¡¿Cómo va a haber un vestido en el barco?! – **Preguntó este para luego comenzar a reír - ** No hay mujeres en el barco ¿De dónde quieres que saque un vestido? – **

** – **Respondió el morocho mientras se dirigía hacia la proa del barco, se apoyó en la baranda, y Neba volvió a sentir un escalofrío en su espalda, ese hombre era… - **¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la siguiente isla? – **Murmuró entusiasmado

La noche había sido tranquila, los hombres habían organizado el barco, y le habían proporcionado un pequeño cuarto, que lo bautizaron como su camarote. Pudo descansar después de ese insólito día, y se durmió en cuanto dejó de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, y como era que iba a zafar de esta. Sabía que estaba metida en un gran problema, hasta el momento… Todo parecía ir bien, pero eran piratas. Y no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Estuvo a punto de salir en plena noche, lanzarse al mar y nadar, nadar hasta encontrar algún barco o una isla. Pero pronto recapacito, no tenía sentido. ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba ningún barco ni ninguna isla? Si de golpe se encontraba perdida, sin saber qué hacer, en el medio del océano. Peor, en el medio del Grand Line.

Cuando los primero rayos del sol se asomaron por el horizonte, Neba se puso de pie. No quería perder el día, debía averiguar cuanto faltaba para llegar a la siguiente isla y así poder bajar de ese escalofriante barco. Salió de la habitación y en seguida se encontró en la cubierta, se dedicó a mirar por unos segundos las grandes velas del navío. Rojas, demostrando poder, supuso. Siguió su recorrido, cuando de repente, se chocó con alguien. Levantó la vista un poco aturdida por el golpe. Rayleigh le dedicó una sonrisa. Mierda, no iba a poder disfrutar de esa mañana en paz.

**Veo que ya te despertaste – **Comentó, pero al ver que la niña ni siquiera le estaba mirando, decidió cambiar de tema, para ésta se pudiera integrar – **Dijiste que eras una esclava – **La muchacha giró lentamente la mirada y la clavó en el hombre – **Ayer – **Acotó – **Mira… sé que estas asustada, lo sé, porque lo veo cada vez que Roger aparece cerca de ti o te habla, pero… - **Deslizó su mirada al vasto mar que se abría paso desde lo más lejano del mundo – **Debes saber que él no te hará nada, solo debes confiar, tranquila – **Le colocó una mano en el hombro, sobresaltándola – **Allí vienen esos dos – **Dijo casi en un bufido que demostraba cierta pérdida de la paciencia, para soportar sus patéticas discusiones – **Oi, Shanks, Buggy, vengan aquí – **

Neba los contempló mientras se acercaban lentamente hacía ellos. Clavó su mirada en el joven pelirrojo quien llevaba ese extraño sombrero. Shanks se acercó frotándose un ojo con el puño, luego bostezó, y más tarde soltó una sonrisa. Por otro lado, el payaso se acercó reprochando a penas la vio. La niña puso los ojos en blanco, y luego le devolvió la sonrisa al otro muchacho.

**Bueno… Cuiden de ella, tengo que ir a hablar ciertas cosas con Roger – **Le sacudió la corta cabellera a Neba y se desapareció tras una puerta

**Ya falta poco para el desayuno –** Comentó Shanks para destensar el ambiente que había generado su compañero con los reproches – **Y si… -**

**Lindo sombrero – **Dijo la muchacha sin quitarle la mirada de encima

**Ah…** **¿Este? – **Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se quitaba el Mugiwara y lo sostenía con su mano – **Es un sombrero muy especial – **Le contó mientras se lo enseñaba

**Pueden dejar de hablar estupideces…** - Murmuró Buggy mientras se tocaba la panza – **Creo que moriré de hambre si no como algo ya… - **

Cuando su estómago tronó, la mujer le dedicó una mirada de odio. ¡Dios! Ese tipo era imposible… ¿Qué solo pensaba en él? Suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a su estómago, ahora que lo pensaba, ella también tenía un poco de hambre. Recordó cuando Rayleigh le sacudió los cabellos, y cayó en la cuenta que ahora, estos estaban cortos, todo por culpa de aquella mujer tan desagradable. Se tocó la melena color cobre, y llegó a la conclusión que ahora la cabellera le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros. Se dejó caer de rodillas.

**¿Estás bien? – **Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

**Yo…** - Murmuró mientras se agarraba la cabeza entre las mano – **No se… - **

**Déjame ayudarte - ** El pelirrojo la tomó de los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras ésta se tambaleaba – **Ten cuidado – **Una vez que estuvo de pie la tomó por los hombros para sostenerla recta

**Oi, así no…** **Se va a caer – **Acotó Buggy desde atrás de Shanks, con un tono entre confuso y desesperado, la mirada del payaso siguió más allá del barco, y su rostro se empalideció en cuanto vio un gran buque de guerra de la Marina, acercarse por el estribor – **Oi… Oi… Shanks… - **Murmuró mientras le tocaba el hombro lentamente

Cuando el pelirrojo levanto la mirada, soltó una sonrisa. Neba volteó media aturdida ante el escándalo, ¡Dios! ¡La Marina! Si la veían en ese barco… pensarían… pensarían que ella era parte de esa tripulación, se quedó boquiabierta mientras Buggy comenzó a correr por todo el Oro Jackson.

**¡Capitán la Roger! ¡Capitán Roger! – **

Alcanzó a oír.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Espero no haber tardado demasiado, estuve actualizando otros fics, por lo tanto me he tomado mi tiempo. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, al no saberse mucho de ésta tripulación y sobre las diferentes personalidad de los miembros, he intentado seguir el ritmo en que parecen ser en One Piece, pero siempre modificaré un poco sus personalidad, puesto que es difícil trabajar con personajes como Roger o Rayleigh. **

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones, ya que estas me ayudaran a moldear a estos personajes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo han estado? ¿Yo? Ocupadísima, ahora que mis vacaciones acabaron, tengo miles de exámenes pendientes. Pero bueno… es el último año y tengo que ponerme a hacer miles de cosas. Y al fin pude volver con éste fic. Espero que les guste, y esperaré sus comentarios. **

La voz del insufrible payaso retumbó en su mente ¿Qué estaba pasando? Contempló como la cubierta del barco se llenaba de piratas, como el caos, las ansias y en un solo caso, el terror comenzaba a surgir a medida que el gran buque de la marina se acercaba, cada vez más, a su presa. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, vio como Roger, el capitán de aquel majestuoso navío se acercaba a la proa, con una sonrisa desafiante y diabólica. En seguida supo que no huirían, y eso la puso nerviosa. Todos se estaban preparando para una batalla, una batalla donde dos barcos se enfrentasen a vida o muerte, y donde los tripulantes de cada embarcación, lucharían hasta que haya solo un ganador. Cuando las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, sintió una mano que se apoyaba bruscamente en su hombro, volteó un tanto asustada, pero sorprendida a la vez, y allí divisó al segundo al mando.

**Tranquila – **

Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes que se alejara para unirse a su capitán en aquella batalla que se estaba a punto de desencadenar. Por alguna extraña razón, su inconsciente le hizo caso a Rayleigh, y su respiración se adormilo, expectante ante la reacción de aquel grupo de hombres. Cuando logró ver la mirada del capitán, esa mirada que tanto la hipnotizaba, supo que todo estaba perdido. Se hundirían en una batalla tarde o temprano.

Resignada, desvió su mirada al barco enemigo. Un típico buque de la armada. Había visto muchos cuando los almirantes de mayor rango, eran invitados por el Señor Drek en una de sus inigualables cenas. Pero jamás había esperado ver, el gran poder de aquel barco. Petrificada espero. Espero que los cañonazos desataran la tormenta… Pero esos cañonazos nunca llegaron. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella desilusión. ¡Dios! ¡Tenía el buque a su lado! Salió corriendo hacía la otra punta del barco, hacía babor, y se tomó de la barandilla intentando calmar su alborotado corazón.

Un hombre, un marine, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Supo que se reía de ella, y le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

**Parece que has encontrado otro nakama – **Comentó mientras se paraba firme

**No es un nakama, Garp –** El morocho se arrimó hacía el extremo estribor del Oro Jackson mientras todos los tripulantes lo seguían hacía su destino

**¿No?** – Un tanto sorprendido, contempló a Neba mientras esta recobraba la compostura - **¿Y que hace tan tranquila en tu barco? **– Claramente, el hombre exigía explicaciones

**La salvamos de unos nobles –** Roger le sonrió mientras desenvainaba su espada, al parecer ansioso por el reto que se aproximaba

**¿Una esclava?** – La contempló aún más, serio – **No me importa – **Dijo pegando media vuelta y restándole importancia al hecho – **Yo solo vine a encarcelarte – **Una vez más, volteó hacía los piratas y, soltando una sonrisa, se lanzó sobre éstos

**¿Cuántas veces tendremos este tipo de discusiones?** – Sin dejar de sonreír, el capitán corrió hacía él para confrontar su ataque

Un pánico inigualable comenzó a subirle por la espalda ¿Qué estaba pasando? Gritos de orgullo, dolor, cañonazos, olor a pólvora, sangre, incluso a traspiración, inundaron el barco logrado que el miedo se comenzara a sembrar en lo más profundo de Neba. Corrió hacía popa, y allí se quedó, hecha un ovillo, esperando que todo aquello terminara de una vez por todas. Había sido víctima de mucha violencia, y con tan solo trece años, no había podido afrontar todo lo que la vida le había puesto por delante. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas cuando el sol le ilumino el rostro, y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que el navío comenzaba a moverse con toda velocidad, alejándose del punto de batalla ¿Qué había pasado?

Lentamente se puso de pie y luego de secarse las gotas de agua, fue directo al centro del barco. Se sorprendió al ver que todos estaba corriendo de aquí para allá, arreglando las velas, manejando el timón, encargándose de distribuir el peso para que la velocidad funcionase al máximo. ¿Acaso se estaban alejando del enemigo? Contempló al punto de duelo, y vio que el buque estaba largando humo, y al parecer muchos de los marines habían sido derrotados.

**No es tan fácil enfrentarse a un vicealmirante – **El comentario la agarró desprevenida. Volteó intentando reconocer la voz, era el pelirrojo - **¿Dónde estabas? – **

**Yo… - **Comenzó mientras intentaba buscar una excusa que valiera la pena

**Estaba atrás llorando –** Buggy apareció a su derecha, echando esos comentarios totalmente vergonzosos e innecesarios

**Yo…** - Se puso toda roja de la irá, no quería que la vieran como una nena llorona, que no podía hacer nada y que siempre había que estar consolándola – **Te odio – **Empujó al extraño hombre y luego salió corriendo

**¡¿Pero qué te pasa**?! – Exclamó éste mientras sus brazos se separaban de su cuerpo

Corrió sin mirar atrás, como solía hacer. Avanzar sin pensar en el pasado, más bien, con la frente alta hacía el futuro ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Cuando ella avanzaba hacía el mañana, lo hacía con la cabeza gacha y tímidamente. Con miedo a que una raíz más grande la haga tropezarse, otra vez. Dos manos… ¡Dos manos! Dos manos la tomaron de las muñecas, y la arrastraron hasta la pared más cercana. La sostuvieron contra la pared, en alto, mientras Neba se sacudía bruscamente. Recuerdos, pequeños y fugaces recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en aquella habitación oscura. Silenciosa y con tan poca visibilidad que ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de aquel hombre. El hombre que la tenía agarrada por las muñecas. Estaba contra la pared, mirando hacía aquel extraño cuando sintió que una de las manos quedaba libre. Su brazo cayó automáticamente y mientras Neba relajaba su hombro dolorido, sintió como una parte del vestido era arrancado violentamente. Soltó un grito hondo y desesperado, pero de nada sirvió. La mano continuó deslizándose por su cuerpo de una manera brusca y sanguinaria, y nada logró que pare.

**¿Estás bien? - **

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Al parecer el payaso ya la había soltado, y ella, ella estaba llorando y gritando cual loca. Shanks se encontraba delante de ella, agachado, intentando consolar sus pesadillas, que a pesar de no tener sentido, la solían atacar despierta. Lo contempló confundida, hasta ella estaba así, no entendía por qué allí y en ese momento ¿Qué? Las manos, la habían tomado de la misma manera, contra una pared, y… Un hombre. Había recordado aquella perturbadora noche en la que su infancia había terminado.

**No lo sé – **Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos – **Los recuerdos… los recuerdos son tan… - **Automáticamente saltó a los brazos del pelirrojo, necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba que alguien, aunque sea alguien, le entregase ese amor, esa amistad tan olvidada por años y años. Cuando se separó lo contempló avergonzada – **Lo siente, no… - **

**No te disculpes por esto, se notaba que lo necesitabas Neba - **Sonrió el joven - **¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo saber qué... qué paso? - **Preguntó para poder enterder bien lo ocurrido, acto seguido, tomó la mano de la muchacha - **Solo si quieres - **Acotó para no precionarla

**Yo... - **Comenzó mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano libre - **Es... largo... ocurrió unos... dos años atras... - **Murmuró intentando recordar los recuerdos reprimidos por ella misma - **Verán... - **Murmuró - **Cuando tenía 10 años, mi vida era normal, tenía a mi madre y mi casa, mi vida y mis amigos del pueblo - **Hizo una pausa mientras se soltaba el pelirrojo y se arrinconaba contra la pared - **Mi madre era una prostituta que aprovechaba la llegada de los barcos mercantes para traer dinero a casa, y fue entonces cuando quedo embarazada de mi hermana - **Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mirada de todos los tripulantes la perturbó, todos esperaban saber como culminaría esa historia, la curiosidad los estaba matando - **Pero cuando hubo otra boca que alimentar, la desgraciada de mi madre no tuvo mejor idea que cambiarme por dinero, y fui a parar a una pequeña casa de subastas donde... el Señor Drek, un noble, me pago 200 mil berries - **El rostro de los piratas fue cambiando a medida que la narración iba tomando forma

**¡Que maldita! - **Se escuchó

**¿Cómo pudo? - **Dijo otra voz, furiosa

**El Señor Drek no era mal hombre, me cuidaba y sé, que llegó a amarme - **Suspiró mientras intentaba recordar los hechos - **Pero su hijo mayor... - **Cerró los ojos con fuerza - **Él es un demonio, y una noche cuando sus padres no estaban... él... - **Tartamudeó - **Él... - **

Si. Él. Aquel hombre, ese maldito hombre, el hijo del señor Drek la había violado. Y lo había hecho de la manera más sucia y despiadada en la que un hombre lo puede hacer. Había sido tan inesperado, tan... Solo estaba descansando cuando Yimen entró en su propia habitación, que el mismo Señor Drek le había asignado, y la tomó bruscamente de las manos, sujetandola con fuerza y desnudandola. Y... no lo recordaba, no lo quería recordar.

Repentinamente una mano se posó en su hombro. Volteó a ver quien era el hombre que le había dedicado aquel gesto. Roger.

**No hace falta que sigas - **Murmuró

Un nudo se atascó en su garganta, jamás había esperado aquel gesto de ese hombre, Roger no parecía ser ese tipo de persona, o al menos, de esa manera lo pintaban los medios y la sociedad. Comenzaba a dudar la manera en que tenía perfilado a uno de los hombres más temidos del mundo. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa bañada en seguridad y apoyo, y fue eso lo que le dió fuerzas a Neba para ponerse de pie.

**No me importa lo que pasó, ni lo que no pasó - **Añadió más tarde - ¡**Yo te prometo que nunca más te va a pasar nada similar! - **Exclamó en un tono casi furioso

Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de sus ojos mientras tomaba aquellas palabras y las guardaba dentro de su corazón, nadie jamás le había dicho algo semejante. Esas palabras la habían hecho revivir. Roger y su tripulación le habían dado otra oportunidad, otra vida completamente diferente a la que llevaba, le habían dado la oportunidad de rehacer su vida siendo una persona común y libre.

Todos sonrieron, su capitán era tan... Roger.

Pasaron las horas y una pequeña isla se divisó a los kilometros, a medida que el Oro Jackson se acercaba a dicha isla, ésta agrandaba su tamaño. Llegó al punto de que estaba tan cerca que ya se divisaban claramente los árboles, el pueblo e incluso, algunos aldeanos ya se hacían notar a las afueras del puerto.

A penas atracaron, los tripulantes se dispersaron en el muelle. El capitán y el segundo al mando se acercaron a la joven, quien no hacía más que susurrar ideas y posibles travesuras, a Shanks y Buggy. Cuando Neba sintió una pesada sombra sobre su espalda, volteó bruscamente. El hombre al que denominaban capitán yacía allí sonriendo.

**Ten - **Le entregó en mano, una pequeña bolsa de dinero - **Comprate la ropa que quieras, no puedes andar con ese vestido por ahí - **

Fue corto y simple, pegó media vuelta y junto con Rayleigh se encaminaron hacía una taberna de por ahí. La niña contempló la pequeña bolcita, sorprendida y confundida ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Aquello era mucha plata ¿Debería guardarsela y escapar con ésta para poder comer? Timidamente se alejó de los otros tripulantes y tomó una distancia segura y prudente, si quería escapar, ese era el momento.

Dentro del bar, tanto capitán como segundo al mando, se encontraban bebiendo un par de bebidas. Sentados sobre barra del lugar, contemplaban sus respectivas botellas mientras cada cual, pensaba sobre como empezar una conversación.

**Oi - **Roger fue quien empezó - **¿Crees que le dí mucho dinero? -**

**Bueno... - **Analzó bien las cosas - **No, despues de todo, si va a bajarse del barco y vivir una vida normal, creo que necesitará, no solo dinero, si no también algún lugar para quedarse... - **Dió un largo trago a su bebida - **Pero todo depende de ella - **

**Spongo que sí - **

Al terminar, se pusieron de pie, dejaron sobre la mesada unas cuantas monedas, como paga por los servicios, y se retiraron lentamente para encontrarse con el resto de sus nakama. Rayleigh contempló el cielo por unos segundos, una gran tormenta se avecinaba, y no parecía tener piedad por los barcos. Agradeció el hecho de tener el Oro Jackson, ese barco si que podía navegar cualquier mar, nada era inposible para el barco que había contruído astutamente Tom. Suspiró y en el momento que estaba por subierse nuevamente en el navío para seguir con su destino, una voz llamó a su capitán.

Todos volteraron, y para su sorpresa se encontraron a la muchacha de pie, frente a ellos. Un silencio inundó el puerto. Neba estaba cambiada, ya no llevaba esos sucios arapos, llenos de polvo y agujeros, los pantaloncillos azules y la camisa blanca, le daban un aspecto más maduro a su presencia, las botas negras estilizaban su pequeño cuerpo, y las argollitas doradas de sus oídos destacaban su femeninidad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba hacíendo allí de esa manera vestida?

**Roger... - **Murmuró mientras clavaba sus oscuros ojos en los del hombre - **Yo quisiera ir... - **

Un escalofriante grito proveniente de una casa la interrumpió. Neba volteó a ver más allá donde sus ojos podían llegar, todos quedaron atónitos.

**Bueno, esta vez llegue hasta acá. Espero que no les haya molestado la tardanza, el problema es que he tenido problemas con Word y ahora tengo que usar WordPadd que es más complicado por que no me cuenta las palabras y eso. **

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa. Aquí vuelvo con este fic. Espero que les éste gustando y disculpen por la tardanza. **

Cuando un hombre salió de una de las pequeñas casas de madera apuntando a un niño con su arma, todos quedaron helados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Detrás de ellos, unos hombres patearon a una mujer que parecía ser la madre. Cuando el silencio se apodero de las calles de aquel lugar, el hombre miró en todas direcciones, y por lo que Neba sospechó, el tipo no había visto a Roger, después de todo, actuaba de una manera muy normal para tener a un legendario cerca de él.

Esos petrificantes ojos se posaron sobre los oscuros suyos, y fue entonces cuando su cuerpo quedó gélido. El hombre sonrió con esa desalineada sonrisa causándole un calosfrío. Sin remordimiento alguno, jaló de gatillo, logrando que la bala entre en la mejilla derecha del niño. ¡QUÉ! Ese desgraciado había asesinado a ese pequeño niño ¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos? Mientras los gritos desesperados de la mujer envolvían su cuerpo, tuvo la necesidad de vengarse ¿Eso eran verdaderos piratas? ¿Verdaderos? Claro que no, los verdaderos eran los piratas como aquel hombre. Sus reflejos la hicieron avanzar hacía ese maldito, pero su mente le advirtió que eso no sería lo más inteligente.

Cegada por sus instintos de odio y furia, caminó hacía el asqueroso sujeto. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre, lucían aún más profundos e infinitos que antes, la oscuridad reflejaba la muerte, y las expresiones sanguinarias de su rostro ayudaban a intensificar ese sentimiento de culpa y desgracia que sentía. ¿Cómo era posible que haya gente capaz de asesinar a un chico tan pequeño solo por…? Nada. Sin ninguna razón ¿Qué excusa podría haber? ¡Era un niño! Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a él, y éste ya la estaba apuntando con esa arma. Tragó saliva y en ese momento supo que había cometido el más grande error al acercársele. El hombre la inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

**Interesante… - **Murmuró – **Parece ser carne fresca – **El comentario la asustó – **Llévense al niño, servirá para alimentar a unos tres – **Les ordenó a sus súbditos

**¡No!** **¡Esperen! – **Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el rostro del extraño se volvió hacía ella decepcionado y furioso a la vez - **¡Déjenlo ahí! – **Ya no escuchaba el llanto de la madre, solo escuchaba sus latidos, yendo a mil por hora. Estaba asustada.

**¿TÚ?** **¿Quién eres para decidir qué hacer? – **Le comentó mientras apretaba con más fuerza la pistola, como si estuviera controlando la ira

**Yo…** - Murmuró mientras el miedo afloraba cada vez más desde su nuca ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera podía hablar!

**Ella es mi nakama **–

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, o al menos eso le pareció a Neba. Cuando levantó la vista hacía el extraño pudo ver reflejado su miedo, su espanto, su horror. Y fue en ese momento cuando sintió una presencia poderosa sobre su espalda ¿Acaso…? Dio un pequeño vistazo sobre su hombro y fue allí cuando lo vio. Aquel hombre era… Tan… Siempre podía sorprenderla. Sí que sabía cómo hipnotizarla, por alguna razón, Roger lograba eso en ella. Su rostro demostraba la misma irá e incomprensión que la que había tenido el hombre cuando Neba lo había desafiado.

**Y no dejaré que le hagas daño – **

Esas últimas palabras la dejaron aún más muda que antes. ¿Nakama? La estaba defendiendo. Ya lo había hecho antes pero… esta vez… era diferente. Él había dicho nakama ¿Verdad? Estaba insinuando que ya eran compañeros de viaje. ¿Había cometido un error? No claro que no, al menos, en ese momento, no se arrepintió y se enorgulleció de que ese tipo, Gol D Roger, le dé la oportunidad de viajar junto a ellos en ese majestuoso barco.

El extraño, quien yacía frente a ella, pálido, desvió el cañón de su arma al morocho. Un nudo en el corazón de la muchacha se ajustó cuando escuchó el disparo retumbar junto a su oído ¡Roger! Automáticamente volteó, pero el que ahora era su capitán, había esquivado la bala ¿Había esquivado la bala? Si, solo había hecho falta inclinar su cabeza hacía la izquierda, solo eso, así de sencillo le había resultado a uno de los piratas más poderosos del Mundo, esquivar una bala. Otro disparo resonó a su lado, y esta vez, vio el humo salir de la boca del arma, pero otra vez, el capitán había podido esquivar la bala, sin esfuerzo, claro. Hasta Neba quedó boquiabierta al ver la tranquilidad con la que el hombre esquivaba el ataque enemigo ¿Cómo demonios…?

Escuchó el grito desesperado del extraño, y al voltear a verlo, lo vio retroceder rápidamente. Bueno… debía admitir que ese tipo estaba más asustado por la moustrocidad de Roger, que ella misma. El morocho apoyó la palma de su mano en su pecho y la empujó, haciéndola a un lado, y fue entonces cuando desenvainó su espada y la agito haciendo un largo pero poco profundo corte en su pecho. Al caer, supo que no estaba muerto, su respiración estaba agitada y sus aullidos de dolor compraban que el hombre ni siquiera se había desmayado.

Al reaccionar, la muchacha corrió hacía la mujer, quien yacía tirada junto al niño. Su rostro empapado de lágrimas dejaba entrever que ese pequeño era alguien especial para la rubia. Sus hermosos ojos violetas estaban desbordando de agua, y a pesar de estar todos rojos e hinchados, tenía fuerza para seguir descargando aquella tristeza.

**Crocus… - **Murmuró el capitán

El médico se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacía el pequeño, pero como todos ya lo habían supuesto. Estaba muerto. Ese niño había muerto por que un donnadie lo había decidido así ¿Dónde estaba la justicia en eso? ¿Dónde se encontraba el poder que representaba lo justo para penalizar a aquel hombre? Neba puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer, quien ni siquiera volteó a mirarla. Miró el cielo, un día soleado no tenía que reflejar la vida, no necesariamente. A veces era mejor vivir en una feliz tormenta, que bajo el triste sol.

**No puedo hacer nada – **Murmuró Crocus en el momento que se puso de pie

**Lo supuse, pero…** - Roger poso su vista en el suelo, pensando, recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese momento - **¡Mierda! – **Susurró mientras apretaba sus puños

**Oi, no es tu culpa **– El segundo al mando avanzó hacía ellos

**Lo se**… -

Cuando Neba volteó a verlos, el capitán simplemente la miro, y luego de dedicarle una mirada de pena al pequeño, se alejó hacía el Oro Jackson. Sin saber del todo lo que estaba pasando, busco refugio en la mirada de Rayleigh.

**No es tu culpa – **Éste respondió – **Poco a poco lo iras comprendiendo- **

El entierro fue en esa misma isla, en un sector donde estaba destinado a los muertos, algo así como un cementerio. Claro que Neba fue la única que asistió, se sentía tan dolida por esa madre que había perdido a su hijo, que se obligó a asistir al funeral, para apoyarla y brindarle sus condolencias.

Llegada la noche, decidió dejar a la mujer sola. Ya era tiempo de volver al navío y decidir si en realidad era eso lo que quería. Caminó por un prado sumido bajo la luz de la noche. Era hermoso, las luciérnagas decoraban con pequeñas iluminaciones cada rincón oscuro donde la claridad no alcanzaba, sin embargo, a pesar de la mismísima belleza frente a ella, no entendía algo, dentro de ella, una lucha interna desbordada de sentimientos estaba dando lugar a un clima de tensión en su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Ni ella lo sabía, claro que su mayor sueño desde hacía años ya había sido cumplido, y todo gracias a Roger. Gracias Roger ahora ella era libre, y eso implicaba que ahora, podría decidir su destino, cuando morir, cuando vivir, cuando ir al norte, cuando dirigirse hacía el sur. Todo gracias a ese hombre que muchos manchaban contando estúpidas historias. Claro, quizás no era como el ideal de persona, pero jamás creería que ese Roger y el de las historias fueran la misma persona.

Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar ese aire fresco, llenando sus pulmones de moléculas de algo puro, y soltándolas en forma de resoplido. Se tomó los brazos y los sacudió, sí que había refrescado. Desvió su mirada hacía el hermoso cielo y luego de contemplar la luna, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en el día. _Ella es mi nakama, Y no dejaré que le hagas daño _¿Había escuchado mal? No, no lo había hecho, había escuchado perfectamente cuando el capitán de aquel buque había pronunciado esas palabras. De repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, el ruido de una rama partirse detrás de ella la alarmó. Volteó bruscamente, esperando encontrarse con aquel tipo nuevamente, quizás su sed de venganza no lo había dejado alejarse más de ella, y estaba aprovechando que Roger no se encontraba allí para protegerla. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con uno de los aprendices piratas del Oro Jackson.

**¿Qué haces aquí? – **Preguntó la joven mientras se soltaba, dejando colgando sus brazos

**Pareces preocupada –** Murmuró el pelirrojo - **¿Nunca antes habías visto un muerto? – **

**Si… Bueno… No muerto de esa manera… - **Desvió la mirada. Si, había visto al señor Drek muerto, tan pálido y tranquilo, pero jamás había visto como asesinaban a un niño de un tiro en la cabeza. Tragó saliva recordando el incidente

**Siempre hay una primera vez – ¡**Que oportuno!

**¿Por qué? – **

**¿No quieres ser libre? – **Susurró mientras una sonrisa surgía de su rostro y su mirada quedaba oculta bajo la sombra de su sombrero

**Ya lo soy –** Desvió la mirada furiosa, estaba cansada de ese juego

**No del todo, pero…** **¿Quieres serlo? – **La pregunta la intrigaba cada vez más

**¿Cómo?** – ¿Acaso la estaba tomando por idiota? ¡Ya era libre! ¿Qué más quería?

**Navegando por los mares, bajo una bandera pirata – **

¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Qué diferencia había entre ser libre y pirata, y solo ser libre? No creía que habría mucha, en una eras perseguido por medio mundo, odiado y despreciado, en el otro, eras una persona acorde a la sociedad. Pero en las dos, eras libre ¿De que hablaba?

**No… No entiendo – **Murmuró pensativa

**Ya lo entenderás –** Dijo y pegó media vuelta para marcharse

Desapareció en la oscuridad.

**Bueno este capítulo no es muy largo, pero como la semana que viene me voy de viaje, quería actualizar todos mis fics. Espero que lo entiendan y les haya gustado. Nos leemos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Volví de mi viaje y aquí estoy con la actualización de éste fic. **

El viento soplaba un tanto fuerte esa mañana. Al parecer, una tormenta estaba por aproximarse, y todo eso lo sabía por qué no había podido dormir en toda la noche, dándole vueltas a la idea de unirse a esa tripulación. ¿Por qué la curiosidad la estaba matando? Jamás había tenido la idea, nunca se le había cruzado la idea por la cabeza, de ser pirata y de unirse a una tripulación, y si tan solo hubiese aparecido, Neba estaba segura de que no sería a esa tripulación.

Caminó hacía el puerto donde el Oro Jackson se encontraba anclado, y lo contempló iluminado por el ocaso. Todo era tan hermoso, casi parecía un sueño. ¿De que hablaba? ¿Un sueño? Solo era un barco pirata, nada más. Contempló la cubierta cuando unos leves movimientos captaron su atención ¿Quiénes estaban por allí? Debían estar por zarpar, después de todo, la idea era dejarla a ella en tierra firme, y marcharse, pero… ¿Ya se estaban por ir? ¿Tan rápido? Al menos… Neba quería despedirse, y… agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero cuando abrió la boca para emitir su nombre, esa persona apareció detrás y con una carcajada se auto delató. Volteó sorprendida cuando lo escuchó reírse y cuando lo vio, quedo en silencio. Él, Roger, era tan majestuoso y tan… Siempre dando esa impresión inexplicable que tanto le llamaba la atención ¿Cómo era posible?

**¿Ya decidiste que vas a hacer? – **Preguntó mientras sonreía

**¿Qué voy a hacer…? – **Tartamudeó mientras procesaba la pregunta

**¿Vienes o no?** – Quedó atónita ante tal dicho ¿Cómo que qué iba a hacer? ¿Ir a dónde?

**Tienes que decidir ya –** La voz de Rayleigh se hizo presente junto a su figura. Apareciendo justo detrás de su capitán, apoyó su mano en el hombro de la niña

**¿Ir?** ¿**Con ustedes? – **La pregunta incluso le fue difícil pronunciarla por ella misma - **¿Al mar? – **

**¿Y a donde más? – **Roger la sorprendió ¿En serio le estaba proponiendo unirse a su tripulación? Pero ella era solo… solo una niña… ¿Qué podía hacer….? - **¿No querías ser libre? – **

Nuevamente esa idea. Esa idea de que para ser libre había que ser un pirata ¿Y eso por qué? ¿En serio creían que siendo piratas podían ser libres de todo? Neba debía admitir que la propuesta era tentadora pero… Contempló a Roger. Sí, parecía ser feliz de esa manera, más libre que nadie. La pequeña mujer levantó una mano al aire y luego de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa al que sería su capitán dijo:

**Quiero ser la persona más libre, llévenme con ustedes – **

**Tú lo has dicho – **Respondió el morocho luego de soltar una risa que retumbó en los oídos de la castaña hasta el último de sus días

Cuando el Oro Jackson se encontraba rodeado del basto océano, los piratas decidieron festejar la unión de un nuevo nakama. Y como Neba esperaba, la fiesta se basaba en cantos, alcohol y risas, cuentos y peleas que terminaban en más carcajadas. Comida. Comida. Comida, todo ha pedido del capitán. Era su fiesta. Su primera fiesta con amigos. ¿Los podía considerar amigos? El pelirrojo la tomó de la mano cuando estaba distraída, y con suma fuerza, la puso de pie, sacándola a bailar una pegajosa melodía que tocaban algunos tripulantes. ¡Era divertido! Se movían sin orden alguno, nada similar al baile que practicaban los nobles en la casa del Señor Drek. Todo era tan diferente. Rieron juntos y giraron hasta más no poder.

**¿Qué se supone que bailamos? – **Preguntó mientras carcajeaba

**¿Quién sabe?** – Respondió mientras la tomaba en brazos y la hacía girar con más velocidad

Frenó al poco tiempo, y delicadamente la apoyó sobre el suelo. Un tanto mareados se miraron. ¿Qué esperaban? Soltaron una risa y posaron sus ojos en el payaso quien los contemplaba aburrido de la diversión ajena.

**¿Qué no eres payaso? – **Neba se le acercó con la misma amargura de su cara

**¡¿Qué dijiste?**! – Gritó con esa voz chillona - **¿A quién demonios llamas payaso? – **

**Bueno… Pues a ti – **Puso los ojos en blanco

**¡Te voy a matar niña!** – Se puso de pie violentamente mientras sacaba un cuchillo de sus harapos

**Oi, no es para tanto Buggy – **Shanks se puso entre ambos, logrando que el muchacho detenga su ataque

**¡Tú no te metas Shanks! –** Exclamó mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar – **Deja de proteger a esa niña ¿Acaso te gusta? – **Desvió la mirada frustrado

**¿De qué hablas?** **Es solo una niña, no deberías ponerte a su altura – **Se defendió mientras daba media vuelta y contemplaba el mar

**¡No soy una niña!** – Neba se puso a la defensiva, también

**No…** **Yo… No quería… - **El pelirrojo sacudió sus manos intentando que la muchacha olvide lo que acababa de decir

**¿Una niña haría esto?** – La mujer lo tomó de la camisa blanca y lo arrastró hacía su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aliento, zambulló sus labios en los de él. Todo paso en un segundo, pero el beso fue tan intenso que llegado el momento, ambos abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas se mezclaron. Al separarse la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada y él, busco consuelo en el payaso - **¿Y bien? – **Rugió

**Vaya…** **Vaya, vaya ¿Quién iba a pensar esto? – **El segundo al mando apareció a centímetros de ellos ¿Había contemplado toda la escena?

**¡Oi!** **¿Quién no iba a ponerse a la altura de la niña? – **Buggy comenzó a reír al ver la pálida cara de su compañero. Eso había sido tan inesperado para el pelirrojo.

**Oi, oi, oi ¡Vamos a festejar!** – El capitán apareció por la derecha con una botella de sake en mano, al parecer, él ya había estado festejando un rato - **¿Qué pasa aquí? – **Agregó al encontrar rostros confundidos

**Yo…** - Comenzó el aprendiz

**Nada, no importa Roger **– Sonrió el segundo al mando mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del joven – **Relájate , después de todo es solo una mujer – **

La fiesta siguió, y siguió. Más de lo que Neba hubiese esperando que durase. Pero… en toda la fiesta había estado pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Se había unido a una tripulación pirata ¿Para qué? Quien sabía, el tema era que ahora era nakama de muchos hombres que surcaban los mares en busca de algo, de un sueño, de un sueño que todos querían verse cumpliéndolo.

Algún día ella también cumpliría su sueño. Se sentó sobre un barril y luego de hacerse un ovillo con sus piernas, contempló el mar. El basto mar. Ese mar tan profundo e inmenso que ahora comenzaría a recorrer. El cual le brindaría grades aventuras junto a personas igual de buenas que ella, igual de soñadoras. Todos allí tenían un sueño, una meta, un propósito por el cual, seguir viviendo, y el de ella era ser libre. Más libre que nadie.

Sin embargo la voz del capitán la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo, y allí se encontraba. De pie, junto a una botella de sake en su mano. Se la tendió, y a pesar de las dudas Neba la tomó.

**¡Anda! ¡Vamos a festejar! – **Exclamó con su sonrisa

**¿Festejar?** – Preguntó un tanto confundida

**¡Vamos!** **¡Bebe! ¡Festejar que te has unido! – **Soltó una carcajada, de esas contagiosas y luego de que la pequeña riera, dio un sorbo - **¡Así! **

**¡¿Qué es esto?! – **El gritito de la mujer hizo que casi todos los tripulantes se rieran de su reacción – **Esto es muy fuerte – **Sacó su lengua para intentar calmar el ardor que le provocaba el alcohol

**¿Fuerte?** – El morocho la contemplo atónito

**Ya te acostumbraras, Neba, es solo porque al parecer no estas acostumbrada a tomar –** El segundo al mando le quito la botella de la mano y luego de darle un sorbo del pico, sonrió - **¿Vez? – **

Era admirable como aquellos hombres se divertían. Reían, peleaban, todo amigablemente. Todos eran amigos, unidos en busca de algo, y eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Amigos. Amigos libres, libres de verdad. Escuchó las anécdotas que tenía su capitán para contarles, y luego de participar en la discusión de Buggy y Shanks, sobre… cosas estúpidas, se limitó a admirar el crepúsculo que se esparcía por el oeste.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se levantó, en el camerino improvisado que habían hecho, se estiró. Dormir sobre un fino colchón tirado en la madera fría, no era lo más agradable. Incluso podía jurar que eran mejores las camas que el señor Drek le entregaba para su conformidad, pero… al menos ahora… Levantarse con la vida totalmente diferente a como la recordaba le generaba cierta angustia, sin embargo sabía que el cambio que había logrado, sería el más importante en su vida.

Se acercó a la puerta para salir, y al abrirla, notó que el sol no había salido del todo. Perfecto para recorrer cubierta en paz, y así, poder pensar. Recorrió unos metros del Oro Jackson cuando notó cierto movimiento en uno de los camarotes del barco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se acercó a la entrada. No es que no supiera que espiar estuviera mal pero aun así…

¡¿Qué?!

¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO ALLÍ DENTRO?

Roger... Roger estaba…

**Y hasta aquí llegue hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus comentario sobre el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto. Hasta la próxima. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Bueno, aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 6 de este fic ¿Es el seis? Me confundo, pero que importa, lo importante es la actualización. Espero no haber tardado demasiado, he tenido una semana agotadora pero por fin puedo actualizar. **

**Bueno, basta de dar vueltas, aquí les dejo el fic. **

¿Sufriendo? ¿Estaba…? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Cuando Neba vio que el doctor de la tripulación le inyectaba algo con una jeringa a su capitán, tragó saliva. Parecía doloroso pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó acercarse, para poder contemplar mejor la escena, pero cuando dio un paso adelante, alguien la tomó del brazo y la volteó hacía él.

**¿Qué haces aquí? – **Rayleigh clavó su mirada en sus ojos

**Yo…** **Yo… - **Tartamudeó asustada ¿Estaba haciendo mal en mirar? - **¿Qué le pasa a Roger? – **Dijo luego de tomar valor

**Nada que tengas que saber ahora – **

Acto seguido, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándola sola. Contempló la cubierta, estaba sola, suspiró frustrada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor del otro lado de la madera.

Decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de aquel camarote. Caminó hacía un extremo del barco y luego de apoyarse sobre la baranda que la separaba del vacío, contempló el basto mar. Sin embargo, su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Qué le pasaba a Roger? ¿Qué era lo que le habían inyectado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Qué había querido decirle el segundo al mando?

Cada pregunta afloraba en su mente, provocándole curiosidad y confusión. ¿Qué sucedía si…? Se tapó la boca con la mano. No. No quería ni imaginarse que podía llegar a tener el hombre que le había salvado la vida. ¿Enfermedad? ¿Infección? ¿O solo una simple alergia? Claro que esperaba que fuera esta última. Pero… ¿Y si no lo era?

Se obligó a no pensar en eso, y por suerte para su conciencia, una de las puertas del Oro Jackson se abrió. De allí comenzaron a salir hombres, quienes entre ellos, se encontraba el pelirrojo. Al verla seria y angustiada, el aprendiz se acercó, intentando encontrar una respuesta a su desconcertado rostro.

**¿Te encuentras bien? – **Le preguntó

**Si…** **Bueno… - **Comenzó mientras intentaba enfocar su vista en la puerta donde se encontraban el capitán, el segundo al mando y el doctor - **¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Roger…? - **

**¿Al Capitán Roger? ¿Con qué? – **Ingenuamente hizo una mueca de confusión

**Sobre… - **Neba tenía miedo de decir algo que no debía o… - **Las inyecciones esas que Crocus le está dando… - **Desvió la mirada imaginando la reacción sorpresa del hombre, pero en cambio, Shanks bajó la mirada

**Roger…** - Murmuró mientras suspiraba. Su tono de voz parecía desesperanzado – **Está enfermo de muerte – **La pequeña abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué había dicho? – **Y para serte sincero, no le queda mucho tiempo – **

¿Qué? ¡Un momento! Necesitaba tiempo para procesar en su mente toda esa información abrupta. Roger, su capitán, el hombre que la había salvado de un mundo de esclavitud y servidumbre, ahora estaba… Resulta que ese hombre estaba siendo asechado por la muerte y… Los ojos se le nublaron, por alguna razón, Neba sentía un sentimiento agradable, algo así como admiración y agradecimiento… Ella…

**Oi – **El pelirrojo llamó su atención al notar el estado de shock en el que había quedado la castaña – **Olvídalo ¿Si? Vamos a desayunar – **

El comedor era un caos. Alrededor de 15 hombres comían como salvajes. Claro que no le sorprendió, después de todo, no era la primera vez que veía un desayuno de hombres, ellos siempre eran tan… hombres. Por un rato, Neba olvidó todo lo de aquella mañana, pero cuando el capitán ingresó por la puerta, un silencio acosó su mente.

El hombre ingresó con una sonrisa en su rostro, casi como si no hubiese estado agonizando del dolor esa mañana, y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa. Paseó su mirada por cada uno de sus nakama y en el momento que pasó por la niña, se detuvo. Sonrió con más potencia, tan natural como siempre. Y por un segundo, Neba sintió como si con esa sonrisa, lo que el intentaba decir era que todo estaba bien. Y se relajó.

El resto del día se la pasó pidiéndole a Rayleigh que la entrenase. Después de todo, si quería ser una pirata digna de navegar bajo la bandera de Roger, debía poder defenderse y luchar por sus propios medios.

En un descanso se les acercó a los dos aprendices, quienes yacían discutiendo en la cubierta del Oro Jackson. Pero cuando Buggy la vio, comenzó a reír, provocando que los otros dos jóvenes lo contemplasen confundidos.

**¿Y ahora qué? – **Neba quien, prácticamente, no le tenía paciencia, lo fulminó

**Nada NIÑA – **Murmuró mientras la miraba de reojo – **Solo me acorde del besito que se dieron ayer – **

**¡¿Pero por qué no te…?! – **El hombre estuvo a punto de insultarlo, pero se limitó a darse vuelta con los brazos cruzados y suspirar

**¿Qué?** **¿Estas nervioso? – **Le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de juego – **Es bonita pero recuerda que es una niña caprichosa, no querrás casarte con ella – **

**¿Casarme? ¿De qué demonios hablas? – **Exclamó mientras volteaba bruscamente

**¡Niña caprichosa!** – El gritó de Neba llegó a todos los tripulantes, quienes, acostumbrados al bardo, siguieron con sus tareas - **¡Tú eres un payaso con una nariz grande y roja! – **

**¡Nariz grande y roja! – **Repitió en un chillido - **¡Maldita! – **

Fue como instintivo, cuando Buggy sacó sus cuchillos para herirla, el capitán tomó su mano voladora, y demostrando así los buenos reflejos que poseía, evito que Neba resultara herida. Una vez más, salvada por ese hombre ¿Cuántas vidas le debería? Y él, devuelta con esa sonrisa. Sí, le llamaba la atención como un hombre que sabía que en cualquier momento moriría, estaba siempre tan contento y lleno de energía. Y de la vuelta sintió esa relajación.

**Oi, Roger – **El segundo al mando, se acercó al capitán, quien volteó a verlo – **En pocas horas llegaremos a la siguiente isla – **

**Bien – **Murmuró – **Ya quiero ver qué clase de lugar es – **

A medida que la isla se acercaba, cierta tensión con olor a aventura comenzó a surgir en todo el navío. Las expectativas de cada hombre a bordo, sobre cómo sería la isla, fue aumentando a medida que el pedazo de tierra se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Neba contemplo al capitán quien yacía primero en la cubierta, observando detenidamente cada momento de la llegada. Cuando el Oro Jackson tocó tierra, el primero en bajar fue Roger, seguido de otros miembros de la tripulación.

Al contrario de los muchacho quienes directamente, pegaron un saltó hacía el muelle de madera, Neba descendió finamente por una escalera hecho de hilos fuertes y madera. Contempló como todos se esparcían por las calles del pueblo y fue entonces cuando busco a Rayleigh con la mirada. Lo encontró a pasos de ella, hablando con un tripulante que poco conocía.

**¿Entiendes? – **Alcanzó a escuchar, pero el hombre se detuvo al notar la presencia de la joven. Volteó tranquilo y clavó su mirada en Neba - **¿Qué sucede? – **Dulcemente se agachó para estar a su altura

**Oi, Rayleigh ¿Crees que podrías…**? – Preguntar eso era tan vergonzoso, que la mujer desvió la mirada buscando consuelo en el calmo mar - **¿Crees que podrías darme unos pocos berries? – **

**¿Unos pocos berries? – **Repitió ingenuamente, la niña levanto la mirada y fue entonces cuando el segundo al mando le sonrió – **Claro – **

Le entregó en manos unos 5 billetes y luego de que la muchacha le agradeciera, salió corriendo por las mismas calles del pueblo que antes había estado observando.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la tripulación de Gol D Roger se había dispersado, y la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación ya se encontraban listos para zarpar, incluyendo su capitán. Esperaban entre otros a la pequeña niña que había decidido su destino junto a ellos, hacía unos meses cuando había aceptado unirse a esa reconocida, temida y odiada tripulación.

De repente, la muchacha apareció corriendo hacía el muelle. Todos los presentes la contemplaron serios, pensando que algo podría estar pasándole, hasta que divisaron una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Shanks fue el primero que pregunto en cuanto esta frenó. Se arrodilló con la respiración agitada y dijo:

**¡Miren! – **

Volteó bruscamente, dándoles la espalda y luego de tomarse un extremo de la camisa con cada mano, se la levantó, dejándole ver la suave espalda que… ¡Un momento! Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Su espalda… una parte de su espalda estaba cubierta con un tatuaje. Pero… no era cualquier tatuaje, en su pequeña espalda no había nada de mariposas o flores, la bandera de aquel hombre, la bandera que representaba a una de las tripulaciones más poderosas, se encontraba perfectamente marcada en su espalda.

**¿Qué…? – **Se escucharon voces

**¿Se ha tatuado?** – Comentó otro

**¿Acaso no es una niña? – **Un murmullo

Roger solo contempló la escena, inmóvil.

**Esto no es bueno – **Le susurró el segundo al mando – **Ni siquiera tiene 15 años y ya está marcada de por vida – **

**¿Qué importa eso? – **El capitán se impuso sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

**Oi, si el día de mañana quiere formar su propia tripulación o decide que quiere una vida normal, no podrá… - **

**Rayleigh, es una decisión que ha tomado – **La respuesta tan seria y sabia lo sorprendió

El morocho dio dos pasos al frente, y se quedó mirándole la espalda a la muchacha, quien sonreía cual niña pequeña. Orgullosa por lo que había acabado de hacer.

**Creí que no querías que te marquen – **Le comentó mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura – **Creí que por eso huías de ese hombre – **

**No quería que me marquen con un signo de esclavitud y servidumbre – **Volteó mientras se bajaba la camisa. Lo contempló seria, más seria que Roger mismo – **Este símbolo es un signo de convicciones, de libertad, de sueños que se van a cumplir – **

Por supuesto que la respuesta le sacó una sonrisa al capitán.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegue hoy. Creo que no me ha quedado del todo corto, como los anteriores. Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
